


Sérénade

by malurette



Series: Cœurs en poche [2]
Category: Chobits
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Sumomo décide faire plaisir à Kotoko... il arrive que les choses dérapent. Pis ensuite, il faut arranger tout ça. Seulement, ça n'est pas si évident, d'arranger les choses. Et que faire si elles empirent encore ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sérénade

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sérénade  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sumomo/Kotoko ; Chii  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** passe de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** la deuxième petite sous-partie pour "cloche" sur 31_jours (27 juin '06)  
>  les cinq premières repostées pour "sérénade" (25 mars '07)  
> la dernière rajoutée pour "ça va pour cette fois" + contrainte accessoire "shojo-ai" (3 mars '09)
> 
>  **Avertissement :** ça part en vrille ! mais ça n’est pas la faute de Chii si elle ne fait pas encore la différence entre le salace et le mignon.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1700

Gling. Hop. Gling. Hop. Gling. Hop.  
Un coup de tambourin, un sautillement. Bien en rythme.

Kotoko, bras croisés dans le dos, raide comme la justice, regarde nonchalamment une Sumomo survoltée danser autour d’elle. Si elle était humaine, elle en aurait sans doute le tournis.

Sumomo exécute une dernière pirouette, dénoue son écharpe, virevolte en la faisant danser comme un ruban de gymnaste ou un voile de séductrice et enfin salue, un genou à terre. Elle attend sans doute qu’on l’applaudisse. Kotoko n’en fera pourtant rien. Pas qu’elle veuille peiner la mignonne petite persocom qui met tout son cœur à vouloir lui faire plaisir…

Mais, si elle reste impassible, Sumomo le lui demandera elle-même. Peut-être même qu’elle lui prendra les mains, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, pour lui rappeler que quand l’artiste exécute son numéro, il faut applaudir !

Hé ben non. Sumomo reste toute aussi immobile, avec son grand sourire, tambourin d’une main, écharpe de l’autre. Allons bon. Applaudira, applaudira pas ?

Kotoko décroise les bras, les recroise devant elle en faisant claquer les amples pans de ses manches.  
« Bon. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?  
\- Ben, que tu m’embrasses ! Je t’ai joué une sérénade, maintenant tu dois me faire un bisou. »

Kotoko se dit que quelque chose a dû corrompre ses programmes, puisqu’elle s’agenouille et pose ses lèvres sur la petite frange auburn.  
Du coup, Sumomo saute de joie et la prend par la main, insistant pour lui apprendre une danse à deux.

* * *

  
Sumomo se jette dans les bras de Kotoko, toute contente :  
« Alors, Sumomo a bien travaillé, hein ? »

Kotoko fait oui de la tête. Sumomo la lâche et la regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle semble étonnée. Puis, la surprise fait place à l’inquiétude :  
« Kotoko ! tes grelots sont cassés ! ça a pas fait gling-gling quand t’as bougé la tête ! »

C’est au tour de Kotoko d’être surprise :  
« Mais, ce ne sont pas des grelots. Ce ne sont que des connecteurs. C’est normal que ça ne fasse pas gling-gling.  
\- Oh. »

Sumomo est déçue. Ça aurait été tellement bien, si Kotoko avaient eu de vrais grelots, assortis à son petit tambourin. Kotoko ronchonne intérieurement, comme si elle percevait les pensées de Sumomo : manquerait que ça, qu’elle fasse gling-gling à chaque mouvement, comme l’autre excitée ! il y avait déjà bien assez d’une seule…

Sans demander, Sumomo tend sa petite main vers un connecteurs de Kotoko et l’ouvre. Ignorant les protestations de sa compagne, elle en observe attentivement l’intérieur. Des câbles, que des câbles avec des fiches au bout, et des prises. Rien pour tinter.

Sumomo croise les bras, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Ses programmes fonctionnent à toute vitesse. Puis, excessivement joyeuse, elle lance un tonitruant : « Sumomo a trouvé ! »  
Et après s’être contortionnée un peu, un petit coin de langue tiré pour mimer l’effort de concentration, elle ouvre son propre connecteur. Elle en tire un câble qu’elle tend à Kotoko :  
« Sumomo a un fichier sonore qui joue le bruit des grelots : si on trouve le bon programme, on peut faire en sorte que tu fasses gling-gling quand tu bougeras la tête !  
\- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire gling-gling, d’abord ? »

Sumomo baisse la tête, encore plus déçue.  
« C’est vrai, je ne peux pas t’ajouter des fichiers ou modifier ton programme sans autorisation… »

Kotoko lui tapote l’épaule :  
« Tu fais suffisamment gling-gling pour nous deux. »

Rassurée, Sumomo envoie balader son tambourin –gliiing !- pour se jeter impulsivement dans les bras de Kotoko.

* * *

  
Bon, c’est pas tout, ça, mais avec cette pagaille, notre adorable Sumomo a oublié un détail. La ceinture qu’elle a dénouée quand elle a dansé pour Kotoko ?

S’en souvenant tout à coup, Sumomo ramasse sa ceinture, paniquée, et essaie de la rattacher. En vain. Ses petits bras de SD sont incapables de manœuvrer dans son dos le nœud du foulard.

Kotoko soupire, comme peut soupirer un persocom, et lui prend le foulard des mains. Elle le lui passe autour de la taille.  
« Tourne-toi. »

Sumomo obéit sans un mot, mais non sans fioriture ; elle en profite pour jouer un peu à se mettre en valeur. Elle lève les bras et tournoie sur la pointe des pieds, dans le cercle de tissu que tient Kotoko. Elle fait un tour de plus que nécessaire, et quand elle s’arrête, ponctue sa pirouette d’un gling de tambourin.

Kotoko noue rapidement la ceinture, fait bouffer le nœud. Et Sumomo se remet à danser -« Merci ! (gling !) merci ! (gling !) merci ! (gling !) »- juste pour vérifier que les pans virevoltent bien comme il faut quand elle tournoie.

Et Kotoko regarde ça avec indulgence. Et peut-être même, une pointe de satisfaction ?  
Oui, tout est parfait.

* * *

  
N’empêche que…

Pas douée, le p’tit modèle de poche, hein ? Kotoko secoue la tête.  
« Quand même, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seule pour ça.  
\- Mais Sumomo _sait_ faire un nœud ! »

Kotoko hoche la tête d’un air entendu, les bras toujours croisés dans le dos.

Sumomo est vexée… mais en quelques fractions de secondes, sa vitalité débordante revient ; elle va prouver qu’elle est un persocom correctement programmé et qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Comme Kotoko n’aime pas se sentir coupable de heurter sa « sensibilité », elle la laisse faire sans rien tenter pour la contredire.

Et Sumomo défait prestement le gros nœud rouge de Kotoko. Elle brandit triomphalement le ruban, prête à lui faire un joli nœud d’obi, sans nul doute dans le plus pur style « paquet cadeau ».  
« Tu vas voir ! »

Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu dans tout ça, c’est qu’une fois privés de ceinture, les pans du kimono s’écartent…

* * *

  
Oops ? Sumomo marque un temps de pause gêné, évaluant les données de la situation imprévue. Et embarrassante. Oh, non, elle a encore fait une bêtise ? pauvre petite Sumomo se sent toute triste. Kotoko, elle, a l’air sur le point de faire un plantage système. Et…

« Dans les films de Hideki, quand deux amoureuses commencent à se déshabiller, elles le font à toute vitesse et ensuite elles font de la gymnastique toutes nues l’une contre l’autre, » intervient la voix innocente de Chii.

Kotoko se reprend et rabat prestement le tissu contre son petit corps. Sumomo ne bouge pas, obi en main. Visiblement, elle ne sait plus quelle conduite adopter. Bzzt, bzzt, programmes incompatibles qui s’affrontent ? données inconnues impossibles à traiter ?

Kotoko essaie de la secouer, cherchant un peu de décence :

« Bon, tu me rends cette ceinture ? »

Mais Sumomo n’y fait pas attention ; son visage de prend une expression peinée :  
« Ça veut dire que Kotoko n’est pas l’amoureuse de Sumomo ? »

* * *

  
Les choses prennent même un tour carrément surréaliste !">

**

  
Chii a peut-être trouvé le bonheur, mais elle est encore loin d’avoir trouvé la sagesse, se dit Kotoko. La voilà dans une situation inextricable.

Elle peut affirmer que non, elle et Sumomo ne sont pas des amoureuses, et l’adorable modèle de poche sera tellement triste qu’elle en fera peut-être péter ses programmes d’expression de sentiments. Et Kotoko ne veut _vraiment pas_ que ça arrive.

Ou elle pourrait la rassurer, lui dire que oui, et alors elle prendrait un risque terrible. Elle n’ose pas imaginer ce qui arrivera si Sumomo, dans sa candide ignorance et encouragée par Chii, décide d’imiter les films pornos de l’autre cinglé qui leur sert de maître.

Pas que ça lui déplairait tant que ça, mais enfin, elle est un persocom bien éduqué, elle ne peut pas se livrer à des indécences pareilles, avec un truc tellement innocent qu’elle ne sait pas ce que tout cela signifie vraiment ; ça serait du détournement. Détournement d’ordinateur qui ne lui appartient pas, détournement de personne qui ne comprend pas ce que l’on ferait d’elle, peu importe : elle ne peut pas.

Heureusement, la même déprogrammée du système qui l’a mise dans le pétrin trouve à l’en sortir en ajoutant, après mûre réflexion :  
« Mais, dans les films à la télé, les amoureux commencent par se dire des mots tendres et se tenir la main et se faire des bisous… »  
Et l’innocente Chii de s’interroger à part elle sur les différences entre ces deux types d’histoires…

Sumomo fixe Kotoko avec des yeux pleins d’attente. À laquelle Kotoko répond complaisamment, par un simple bécot sur la joue et un sourire. Ça suffira, pour l’instant.

* * *

  
Ça va pour cette fois. Elle s’en est bien sortie.

Maintenant que Chii, partie sur la vague de ce que font les amoureux ou les amoureuses dans les différents films, fouille consciencieusement la pile de DVDs mélangée (pornos pour Hideki, films d’amour pour elle) sans plus prêter attention aux modèles de poche et que Sumomo, rayonnante, s’est remise à danser, Kotoko fait le point sur cette situation.

L’incident est clos, elle passe l’éponge. Elle fait taire ses impulsions. Elle n’est pas censée mentir (d’ailleurs elle ne saurait pas, elle n’a pas de quoi imaginer, de quoi  
créer) mais à qui mentirait-elle en se taisant ?

Même à elle-même, elle ne peut pas.

Elle s’est dit que la possibilité de désir chez Sumomo l’inquiétait ? La vérité c’est que ce sont surtout ses propres désirs qui l’inquiètent. Que la personne rien que pour elle ne soit pas son maître (ça elle en a fait son deuil désormais, il y a longtemps qu’il l’a abandonnée, elle puis d’autres, au profit de nouvelles toujours plus intéressantes) mais que ça soit… cet excentrique petit machin plutôt, ça ne cesse de l’étonner.

La possibilité de désir pour Sumomo l’étonne plus encore. Pas juste pour ces histoires de consentement de la part d’un modèle inférieur, aussi parce qu’elle-même ne se sent pas encore prête.

Plus tard peut-être, si Sumomo elle-même vient à soulever la question ? Kotoko ne veut pas prendre l’initiative. Quoi qu’il lui en coûte d’attendre, elle préfère laisser le petit modèle de poche régulier et innocent suivre les choses à son rythme et c’est elle qui s’y adapte. Pas question de pouvoir penser qu’elle la force à quoi que ce soit.  
et puis... ça laisse ainsi à Kotoko aussi le temps de s’adapter à ces étranges sentiments.

Mais un jour, peut-être ? Une autre fois. Pas pour tout de suite. Il y aura plein d’autres occasions, sans doute. Elle a le temps de se faire à cette idée d’ici à la prochaine.

Et puis, elle se cache encore derrière cette assertion : de toute façon les modèles de poche ne sont pas équipés pour l’amour physique.

Pour cette fois, un baiser et un câlin, pas d’aveu direct mais pas de mensonge non plus, un geste simple plutôt qu’une parole ou une plus grande démonstration... oui, ça ira.


End file.
